Push Pops
by Mahi-Mahi
Summary: Sakura attempts to break Kakashi's concentration while training. Will she succeed? Will he be able to resist?


**I have been overwhelmed by boredom and consumed with strange urges to write KakaSaku fics...Actually this is just an entry for a kakaXsaku fanfiction contest which I will have to edit and revise and shorten for ratings/quotas later. **

**It only took over an hour to write. N-joy...**

**-_crawls back under my rock to sleep_-**

**Warning: Be weary...attack of the smut-muffins!(I just came up with that term btw... -.-) **

---

_**Push Pops**_

---

'_In you and I there's a new land, angels in flight. My sanctuary.' -Utada Hikaru _

----

Green eyes wondered across the sky. Blue, dotted with fat puffy marshmallow clouds. A bird here. A butterfly there. A few tree leaves and blades of grass popping into her peripheral vision when the breeze happened to pick up and blow her way.

Sakura focused on a cloud directly overhead. Trying to decide if it looked like a squirrel or a cat. At this point, with the way the wind was morphing it, she was leaning toward the cat. It zoomed in and then further out of her sight with the current velocity of motion she was enjoying.

Up.

Down.

Up.

She sighed and leaned her head into the hard crevice of shoulder blades, a green jounin vest serving for the perfect pillow. "Don't you think it's too hot outside to be doing this?" She asked, lifting her leg and surveying a cut she had made on her knee while shaving earlier that morning.

"No." A voice said from beneath her. She licked her finger and ran it over the sensitive wound, pressing her back further into his.

"How many are you going for today?" She sighed, hoping it wouldn't take too long. She had a date with Tsunade to keep.

"I'll settle for three hundred." He said, his breathing ridiculously steady and even with the exertion he was putting himself under.

"Well, you've still got a long way to go." She stretched her legs out, covering his with her own. Taking a humorous note that the tips of her toes only reached his mid calf, maybe a little longer. She wiggled those painted toes playfully in her sandals. "You're only at seventy-five." She craned her neck back to look at the bushy head of pale hair just below hers. His hand hooked around the back of his neck, the other with two fingers jabbed into the earth.

"How have your missions been going lately?" She asked, boredom already starting to sink in.

He didn't respond. Sakura propped herself up onto her elbows, twisted her torso ninety degrees and glanced down at him. A bright orange book sat sprawled open on the ground directly in his line of view. His eyes, of course, glued to the writing on the papers. She shook her head.

"It's a proven fact that too much smut causes brain damage." She commented.

"I'm willing to sacrifice."

"You think I'm joking," She easily rolled herself over. Resuming the opposite position from what she had been before. Her legs stretched back out over his, her stomach molding to the contours of his back. She swallowed as she lowered her chest, her breasts nearly getting flattened between her rib cage and his shoulder blades. "Look what it did to Jiraiya. All he does is write those awful novels."

The comment did little to phase him. "Page." He said as he pushed upwards. Sakura would have rolled her eyes if she knew it wouldn't have been a pointless act.

She slinked her arms over his shoulders and around his neck, complying to his request as she picked the book up and turned the page. But instead of returning it to the ground for his reading pleasure, she brought it closer to her face. Within eyesight for her to read. "I've always wanted to know just what he writes in these things..." She said curiously. "Do you want me to read to you, sensei?"

"I suggest," He made no attempt to regain his property else he break the ritual of up and down. "You put that back where it was if you wish to maintain your modesty."

"Nonsense," She brushed it out of her mind. "I'm woman enough to handle it. Did you know I'll be nineteen in three months, sensei?"

He held his tongue.

She smiled and began to read from the top of the page. "'...don't you understand how much I love you?' He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close. 'I don't care what others may say about us, you're the only thing that matters to me–'"

"Sakura..." He cut her off, trying to warn her. He had already read that particular book three times over. It was no secret to him what was coming next.

"Shh, you're going to ruin it." She tapped the back of his head with the spine of the book. Effectively silencing him. "Where was I...'Oh! I love you too, darling!' She replied, her body tingling with the way his hands were traveling up and down her back. With that confession, he captured her mouth with his and she granted him entry with a welcoming embrace in return. When he felt the distinct pressure of her...her hardened nipples pressing...um...against his chest, he felt himself begin to..." She swallowed. "...begin to rouse. Their lips grappled and his hands captured her hips, pulling her close to feel his...oh, dear." Her face turned red as she stopped. From her neck to the roots of her hair.

"Something wrong?" She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I don't feel much like reading today." She snapped the book shut.

"If you don't mind, I was reading that..." He was ignored.

"How do you remain unaffected by this junk?" She asked, throwing the book to the side. Landing in the grass to their left. Eliminating his chances of finishing the chapter lest he halt the workout and start counting all over...it was a tempting thought. His mouth frowned. He _really_ wanted to finish that chapter. "You read those novels everyday, and yet you're always as placid as a rock."

"Not true," He returned. "I hear rocks have wonderful personalities."

"So, those stories have never distracted you?"

"Have you ever known them to distract me?"

True, she nodded. She couldn't recall a time his reflexes and skills had ever been any less astute with his nose buried between the pages of his novels. Sometimes she found that fact quite remarkable, other times it just pissed her off.

"Are you still keeping count, Sakura?" He reminded her.

"One hundred and thirty-three." She smiled. "But, I wonder, if the novels don't take your attention away from your training, does that mean the real thing wouldn't affect you either?"

"Real thing?"

"Yeah...like a naked woman, for instance." She gently planted an elbow on his back and flattened her palm for a place to rest her chin. "And I'm not talking about one of Naruto's Sexy-no-jutsu's."

"I doubt it."

She nearly gasped in astonishment. "You, Hatake Kakashi, the biggest pervert in Konoha, are telling me that a completely nude woman offering herself to you wouldn't break your concentration even for a fraction of a second?" She sounded awed with a hint of a mocking undertone. "I am amazed..." Her voice croaked a little as she held back a fit of giggles.

"When a shinobi settles into a certain state of mind," He explained, his eye still staring at nothing but the ground beneath him. "It's near to impossible to break his thoughts."

"I'm not sure if I find that as a good or a bad thing coming from your mouth."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't turn his head far back to look at her, but he twisted it enough for her to notice the action.

"I still find it hard to believe if faced with such a predicament you would be able to resist something of that nature."

"No faith..." He shook his head shamefully. "None whatsoever."

"Okay then," She said, adding a little skip and chip in her tone. "Lets play a game."

"A game?" He frowned, not sure if he wanted to know where this conversation was heading. "As in...?"

"If I can get you to stop your push ups by the time you reach three hundred, then I get to throw away all of your books and tell the entire village just how big of a perv Hatake Kakashi really is and how he can't even train without thinking about the opposite sex. Though, I don't know what good that'll do. Everyone probably already knows how bad you are about that."

"And if I win?"

"I'll kiss Lee on the lips for a full five seconds. No tongue...that would be too cruel."

He was quiet as he contemplated. "Ten seconds."

"Seven."

"Deal. But I get to take a picture."

"Fine," She exhaled. "I want you to realize I'm _really_ hoping you don't win..."

"That's what makes a bet so much fun." He smiled. "I'm just curious to know how you plan to accomplish this without causing me any bodily harm."

"I could start reading to you again."

"I don't think you'd make it through the rest of the paragraph."

She nodded in agreement. "I could try something like _this_ and see what happens." Sakura got a good grip on the back of his vest as he started on a push up. Clasping onto the arm that he had around his neck as she quickly turned her body. Swirling down in one fast, smooth motion as she put herself on the opposite side of his body. Slowly lowering her back to the ground as he bent his working arm and descended from the short height he had raised himself to.

"This isn't fair play." He frowned as her back touched the grass and she released his arm. She smiled up at him. Forced to continue with his exercises lest he loose their bet.

"_Fair_...fair, fair, fair..." Sakura tapped her chin and lifted her eyes to left, seemingly searching her brain for a lost file of information. "I don't remember 'fair' being anything that we specified in the rules."

"It's simple courtesy to carry out a bet in a honorable fashion." He went about raising himself over her only to lower his body back down. The front of his vest brushing the very tips of her breasts each time he came back down to earth.

"You can't back out now, sensei." Her green eyes locked with his. The dark eye that was currently giving her a irritated look. "Seeing as how the bet has already been placed and this is only your one hundred and seventieth push up you can't stop now. Because, then I'd win." Sakura dipped her hands beneath her neck and pulled her hair out from under her back. "And then you'd have to say goodbye to all your precious books." She stretched her arms, letting her rosette hair melt through her fingers and fan around her face.

She saw his frown deepen through his mask and she smiled triumphantly. "No comment?" She teased.

He looked away from her face and stared at a blade of grass to the left. Attempting to concentrate on the countdown to three hundred in his head. She didn't wait long before she spoke again.

"Phew...it sure is hot out here," She sighed. "It must be worse for you. In all those clothes and that thick mask." She reached up and ran the pad of her thumb beneath his heavy-lidded right eye where a small bead of sweat had formed just above his dark mask. Then she began to dramatically fan her neck, resting her forearm on her forehead as she lay in his shadow. Squirming restlessly from the heat.

His jaw clenched. One eighty-nine...ninety...

"Do you mind if I make myself a tiny bit more comfortable?" She asked sweetly and wrapped two fingers around the front button of her dress. "All this heat and high temperatures...and you on top of me, I can barely stand it." It was hard to contain her joy when she watched his eye immediately fall to her chest. Watching as she slowly freed the first button from its confines. Then a second, her fingers working gracefully as she moved on to the third. She would stop at that for now, the upper half of her dress open down to the under wire of her brazier. She tucked one index finger under the hem of her top, bringing it up and pulling it back fractionally to expose the edges of her laced bra. Clean and white. This would be too easy.

His push ups slowed, but did not stop. He kept his mouth shut.

She smirked, realizing she'd have to try a little harder to get better results.

She let out a helpless sigh then. Sinking her nails into her scalp to run her fingers through her hair. "I hope you finish soon, sensei." She closed her eyes and licked her lips, wetting them down to pure honey. "I'm starting to get hungry." Her back slowly arched as she stretched her muscles. Curving her spine upwards, a shiver coursing through her own limbs as his chest was forced down onto her partially exposed breasts over and over again with each of his thrusts. "We can't lie out here all day." Sakura curled her knees inward, pointing them skyward and planted her heels on the ground. Shivering as her inner thighs felt the hot friction of the material of his pants on her bare skin.

She looked over and grinned when the two fingers he had been propped up on fell to his palm. "What number are you on?" She took great satisfaction in noting his breathing. The breathing that had once been even and controlled was steadily turning harsh and rugged. "Two hundred?" She asked innocently.

"Two eleven." He corrected her.

"Oh." She pulled her knees up further around his waist. "Would you like me to start counting down aloud? I'm here to help with your needs, after all." His arm flexed as the hand on his neck constricted. He let out a deep breath.

"No." He lowered his head, looking down the length of his body. Hoping it would distract him. It only made it worse when he saw how high her skirt was hiked up her thighs. If he looked hard enough...he could catch a glimpse or two of pink cotton lace.

"What's the matter, sensei?" Sakura raised herself, propping her torso up by her elbows. Crooking her head back to prevent their faces from colliding. "You're not talking much." She pouted her lips, widening her eyes. "I feel like we aren't..._connecting_." She lifted her hips as he came down.

A deep sound reverberated from his body to hers as his hand fell from his neck. Landing on the ground to her right with a loud sound. Stirring dust at the force it had made.

Sakura kept his eye contact, watching as it narrowed. His brow furrowed in a contortion best described as pain. "Two fifty, sensei." She leaned her head to the side and whispered it into his ear as he came down. But, as he flexed back up, she turned her face back into his. Pressing her cheek to the material of his mask, running her lips down the line of his jaw all the way to his chin.

His body stiffened as she tilted her head back. Exposing her neck and giving him a better view of her chest. Her dress parted in a wide V over her breasts. The beginnings of two rounded, heavy bulbs of flesh peeking out at him from white lace. His muscles burned as he felt her tremble when he brushed the material of his mask down her neck.

"Hurry, sensei." Her hair fell around her face as she lifted her head. "You'll loose your chance soon..." She let her voice trail off, carrying a faint sense of pleading with it. "You're almost to three hundred and the opportunity will be gone." Her pink lips began shaking as he took a particularly slow trip down, the tips of his lips touching hers.

"Do you want me to loose, Sakura?" He asked, no hints of compatible or teasing nature left in his voice. His question was more of a plead.

"Huh?" She licked her lips as he continued to slow. Her mouth feeling dry and tingly all of a sudden.

"I said," He didn't stop, but he went back to one hand as the other arm wrapped itself halfway around her lower back to press her closer. "Do you _really_ want me to loose this bet?" He lowered himself slowly and thrust his hips downward into the juncture of her open thighs.

Sakura's back suddenly arched against her will, crying out as lightening was produced from the point of contact.

His mask did little to hide the satisfied smirk on his mouth. "That's what I thought."

"W-what are you doing?" She asked as his body came to a halt and he lowered her back onto the grass.

"Teaching you the difference between a man and a novel." Her eyes went wide as he sat back on his haunches, his knees digging into the dirt. Unzipping the heavy jounin vest and shrugging it off his shoulders and tossing it to the side.

"But, you'll loose the bet!" She snapped her mouth shut as he replaced his form over hers. Back between her legs.

"The compensation is fair." A roughly calloused hand was on her thigh, snaking under her dress and pushing it upward, well above her hips.

"I can't," She tried to scoot away, but he put a forearm on the ground above her head. Trapping her. "I'm supposed to meet Tsunade." She reasoned.

"She can wait."

"No," She clenched her teeth. "She can't. People won't forgive me for being late as they do you, Kakashi."

"They will today." He fibbed. His fingers already finishing off the remaining buttons that, in his opinion, needed to be removed. Opening the dress straight down the middle. Sliced in half like a cut. "Nothing like an afternoon delight..."

"It's mid-morning, idiot."

"It won't be when I'm done with you." Her face was red as a ripe tomato.

"There could be people," Her hands immediately went to cover her body, her eyes scanning the area around them. But he swatted her hands away easily.

"I've always wanted to perform in front of an audience." She felt the slide of his mask on her neck. His lips working down to her collar bone. She had meant to scold him, but her voice clogged in her throat when his hand dipped under the cup of her bra. Pushing the white lace down. Not bothering to remove the undergarment from her body. Sakura blushed at the sudden brazen exposure of her breast.

Her mouth opened in protest, but all that came out was a heady moan. His large hand encompassing the mound, squeezing and manipulating with a perverse kind of skill.

Her hands that were about to push him away made a b-turn for his hair, sinking her nails softly into his scalp as his mouth went lower. Past her collar bone. Past the budding mound of her breast. Sakura's breathing quickly got heavy and steep. Her heartbeat kicking up its pace. Every time his masked lips made contact with her skin her fingers pawed his hair.

"Lusty little thing," He mumbled, the very edges of his lips teasing over the hardened tip of her breast. "Hungry for just a touch..." His tongue pressed against the fabric covering his face, wetting the material as it gradually jutted out and touched the pink pearl.

Sakura cried out his name, lifting her back to push herself into his mouth. The only thing that registered being the ache in her thighs that grew with every touch. Not any possibility at getting reprimanded for a tardy or getting caught intimately with her ex-teacher.

Kakashi opened his mouth and she pulled his head down. He took her in, the texture of his wetted mask creating a kind of static on her skin. She felt his teeth around the edges of her nipple, his tongue pressing into the center like a wave as he pulled it back. Sucking seductively before he bit down.

She tossed her head back, squinting her eyes shut in agony as her hips throbbed forward in a grinding action. A tear left the corner of her eye as he returned the motion. Helping to put a stint on the ache.

When his mouth left her breast, she didn't mind so much. Because the next place she felt his hot breath was across her face. Over her flushed cheeks. His tongue quickly traveled from the left side of her bottom lip to the right. She whimpered.

"Open your lips," His teeth gently took the corner of her lip. She heard a satisfied groan when she obeyed. He swallowed her mewls as he pressed the material of his mask to her mouth. Executing things with his tongue she didn't know where possible.

Her own tongue ventured out and contact was made. It seemed to deepen his arousal with her participation. He started getting rough. The motion he had been using to kiss her went hard and wild. And try as she might, she couldn't quite meet him to the match.

A hand was on the hem of her panties. Exploring and teasing the elastic band. She allowed it. But when his fingers slipped past the boundaries, she opened her mouth to protest. Only to have his tongue silence her.

"You're wet." He said as his finger slid between her flesh. She shuddered and tried not to raise into his touch. He chuckled. "How far do you want me to go, Sakura?" The tip of his center finger found her entrance and gently slid in.

She actually growled. Her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head. "Forever..." She whispered. "Make the ache go away...please."

Another finger attempted to enter but met resistance as her body objected. He frowned. "You've...never been touched like this before have you, Sakura?" She swallowed and shook her head. "Have you ever touched yourself?" His deep voice was at her ear sounding dirty and perverse.

"I've tried." She admitted, hoping he wasn't able to feel the heat radiating off her blushed cheeks. "But it's never felt like this." Her heart skipped a beat as he let out a pained groan against her neck. She smiled, pleased with herself and the fact that she could affect him in such a way.

Kakashi took her hand then, guiding it down to tuck it under the edge of his sweater. Luring her fingers up his flat stomach. Over rolling hills of ripped flesh. She took in a quick gasp every time his muscles flexed under her touch. "I want you to feel me when I touch you," His hand returned to the confines of her panties as her palm splayed across his hard chest. The pad of her thumb brushing over a taut male nipple. She felt him shiver and she trembled in return as his finger slid into her.

Her hips bucked into him, the fingers of her other hand dipping beneath his hitae-ate. Tugging it off his messy head of hair to stare into the mismatched pair of black and red. He didn't move the appendage inside her core, but started pressing his index in beside the first. She immediately stiffened as it stretched.

"No," He paused. "Don't brace against it. You'll only make it harder on yourself."

She swallowed and steeled her nerves by kneading her claws on his chest. Trying to ease the tension in her lower body. "Yes..." His encouraging words praised her as she relaxed for him. Allowing entry and filling her with his second finger.

Sakura twisted her head away and cried out when he V'd his fingers, essentially stretching her passage as he pulled them out. Only to bring them together again, piston them into her body and repeat the stretching process.

"...sensei," She moaned when the inner walls of her core began feeling something more than discomfort. "I...I think I like this." Her back arched and her hips became restless. He chuckled at her honest response.

"I know." She felt his smirk on her skin as his pace grew faster. The material of his mask touching her breast as he pulled down the other cup of her bra. He took the neglected nipple between his lips and teased her into oblivion.

He curled his fingers inside her. Pressing against a secret utopia of pleasure hidden within her core. Her teeth clenched and her breathing became worse. Her chest heaving under the pressure of pleasure.

She released the hair on his scalp and pulled her hand out from the confines of his sweater. Stabbing her fingers into the ground at her sides, jerking her hips forward to get more from him.

"Do you want it, Sakura?" His fingers gradually slowed.

"Yes," She growled, a harsh warning of pain to come if he didn't continue where he left off. "Yes..." That growl quickly turned into a cry of disappointment as he stopped, his last stroke an exit of her body. Leaving her unfulfilled and open to the world.

He kissed her then. Keeping it slow and sensuous for only seconds before it grew hot and fiery. Wild and passionate. She returned in kind, still barely able to keep up with his demanding fervor.

The back of his thumb, at the moment their tongues made contact, pressed to the painfully swollen pearl above her core.

She cried out into his mouth, his tongue thrusting past her lips. Accentuating every move with a hard pressure from his thumb.

"Yes...that's it." His unsterdy voice was deep and dark. Breathing becoming unstable as her legs wrapped around his waist. He thrust his tongue as deep as it would go behind the muzzle of his mask into her mouth and swivled the tip of his thumb around the reactive button.

Sakura let her mouth remain open for his kisses as she nearly screamed. A heavy assault of contractions attacking her inner body. Her nails scrapped along the grass and dirt, her hips surging up to meet his as he removed his hand. The world beneath her didn't exist. It didn't matter. She felt fire coursing through her veins as she clenched her eyes shut and called out his name over and over again with each wave of bliss. His lips were on her neck, his hand somewhere between them. She heard a belt being unbuckled. A zipper being withdrawn, but it didn't register in her mind.

Her body relented as she reached her peak. Crying out to have something to contract against deep within her core.

As if in answer to her needs, she felt the crotch of her underwear tugged aside as something thick and hard brushed between her legs. Pressing and persisting. And she knew exactly what was happening. She didn't resist, rather wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Her whimpers still echoing through her body as her orgasm had yet to fade.

Then he was inside her. With one swift thrust of his hips he had penetrated her core and broken her innocence. Her arms and legs began shaking with a sensation of pain. Being broken and expanded from within. But, he never held still. His hips were slow and steady as he pulled out and gently slid back in.

She attempted to pull her own hips away, tried to retreat. But his hand immediately went her thigh and stilled her. "No, don't pull back." He kept his head buried at the crook of her neck, taunting and teasing her skin with his kisses and warm exhalations of breath. "Just go with it, move with me."

"But...it hurts." Her lower lip quivered, pink and shaking in pain as a tear fell from her eyes.

"I know..." He groaned, his body trembling in restraint as he kept most of his weight off her. His elbow planted in the ground above her head, his lower body still refusing to stop its slow torture. "But it'll be worse if you fight it." The rough pads of his fingers contracted on her thigh, pulling her into him as he came down with another gentle thrust. "Yes..." He growled possessively when she complied.

But every time she would respond she had no time to adjust. With every attempt she made to match him, he took it up another notch and kept it out of her reach. Just beyond her abilities to remain even with his experience.

She squeezed her arms tighter, pressing her chest into his as a hot friction began to pick up between them. Feeling the distinct ridges and thickness that was invading her. It was mind-boggling how fast the sensations would change. From pain to pleasure and back to pain again in a few short seconds.

She moaned when he bit down on the tip of her ear. "Can you go faster?" He asked, not waiting for her answer as he picked up his pace to something more hard and heavy.

Her mouth opened to answer, but nothing came out except a pathetic whimper.

Tight, wet and warm. That's what she was. Soft and tempting. It was hard to keep his head on straight and not go wild on her body. Hard to keep the situation in check.

"Son of a bitch..." His voice shook, feeling the hard protrusions of her nipples through the thick fabric of his sweater. It was enough. Something inside him broke and there was no longer a definition for self-control in his head.

Kakashi paused, his fingers flexing on the skin of her pale thigh. She didn't move, didn't say a word. Her breathing was short and panting. He simply slipped both hands under her arms, beneath her back and hooked onto her shoulders for stability.

Then, with a single violent thrust, he came down upon her.

Her body jerked upward under the pressure. A loud wale of pain and pleasure crying out from her mouth. He leaned his head over hers, his lips hovering just out of reach. "That's it..." He did it again, harder and ever more pronounced than before. And again and again. "Come on, Sakura," His voice was teasing. "I thought you would be woman enough to handle me."

"But...Kakashi," She kept her legs firmly around his waist, holding on for dear life. "I can't keep up...please, slow down." Her quaky little words fell on deaf ears. He was going too fast for her to reciprocate any motions back to him. She was unsure how to answer the desires he needed filled.

"Let's play a game of my own..." He proposed, not bothering to even drop his pace as he spoke.

She didn't reply. She couldn't. Rather, continued to try responding to the hips assaulting hers in her hazy state of mind. Sakura listened to his voice, only partially registering that he said something about a game.

"Whoever loses their head first will spend a night cuffed to the winners bed."

"Sensei!" Her scandalized tone was in shock and awe of his gall. Her arms dislodged from his neck and he lifted his upper body from hers. With the expanse of his chest off her breasts, it suddenly freed them to bounce with each thrust. He took pleasing notice of this.

"Is it a bet?" His eyes were dark and intense as he waited for her answer.

"I...I don't know..." She swallowed, finding it hard to talk and experience pleasure at the same time.

"Is it?" He said harshly, the power of his hips growing unforgiving. Harder and crueler. Waiting for what he wanted to hear. She quickly nodded her head.

A deep chuckle left his throat.

It was apparent what he had planned, for the bet didn't last much longer.

Kakashi simply put a hand between them and pressed her clit again. Circling the button and applying pressure with every thrust.

Her back instantly arched, her thighs trapping his waist to hers. His name fell off her lips repeatedly. Loudly. Her hips curved into his. Heavy grunts escaping her as wave after smoldering wave of pleasure washed over her body each time his thick member trespassed into her core. "Oh, no..." She turned her head to the side and bit down on her own shoulder. "Oh..._god_!"

It was then that Sakura lost the bet.

It was like heaven and hell all wrapped into one. Sweet and blissful. But agonizing and torturous.

Kakashi didn't last much longer, either. He let out a loud groan when she came. Sulking in her contractions. The way the pink aroused tips of her breasts rubbed against his pecks. Her thighs convulsing around his waist, her toes curling into the material of his pants that had slid to his knees.

He pressed his lips to hers, not able to get her participation but enjoying her feel none the less. He gave one last thrust and deep within the confines of her body found release. "Kakashi..." She whispered as she felt his body begin to tremble over hers. His breath leaving his lungs as hot as the warmth within her passage.

It took a full two minutes before they could breathe properly again.

"It looks like you owe me one night of sin..." He pulled out and brought himself down to her side. He looked down her body, her dress gaping open. Her breasts exposed and pushed up under the pressure of a yet to be removed bra. Smooth, flat stomach. Pink panties soaked and stained with spots of blood. He forced himself to return his gaze back to her face. Swirling locks of rosette hair surrounding her like a halo.

It took but a second for her to roll onto his chest, pressing her palm to his heart and feeling it beat. He almost looked comical with his pants down to his knees, his sweater pulled half way up his chest. His hair...well, his hair always looked that messy. "I still get to throw away all your books." She saw the shadow of his mask shift as he frowned. She smiled. "And I still have to go meet Tsunade." She sighed, dreading the blonde's wrath now that she was most definitely late for her date.

"I told you I wouldn't be done with you until the afternoon." She felt his fingers in her hair, tugging playfully. She moaned and leaned into the touch.

"But if I owe you tonight and this afternoon, then you'd have me all day." She closed her eyes and let the sun soak into her skin.

"I fail to see the problem in that."

Sakura let out a soft giggle when the light of the sun disappeared behind her eyelids as she sensed his shadow over her, blocking the suns rays. The smooth material of his mask brushing over her lips. She tried to repress a smile and keep her eyes shut.

"I still need to finish my workout..." His voice trailed off. "I have yet to get to three hundred without interruptions."

Her green eyes twinkled as she met his gaze. And smiled.

**--------**

**Sorry people...I may be able to show his face in AU's. But I couldn't bring myself to kill the mystery here. Really, do you have to see Kakashi's face to love him? I sure don't. **

**But, yeah...-_lowers head in shame_- I've read one too many romance novels. It's finally fried my brain. **

--------

**Many thanks to my beta: Siy**


End file.
